Ali
Ali (アリAri) is a young crow and a main character from the Billy Hatcher cartoon series. She a powerful user in the ways of magic and a member of Team Night, along side Kurra and Somo. ''Appearance abilities and personality: Ali is a young feminine crow with pinkish purple feathers, a lavender blouse and a pink skirt that goes down to her knees. Her legs are a light grey and her talons are pearly white. Ali's eyes are blue with slit pupils much like other Dark realmers. Ali is a major user in magic, whether she's using for herself or for others. She can summon multiple projectiles and use the earthly elements around to trip up her opponents. When teamed with Kurra, both she and he can perform the "Night barrage," which sends out multiple strings of her projectiles followed by Kurra's Night pulse gamma. Ali often times can be a bit selfish and very highstrung about herself. Though she can be lonely from time to time and enjoys Kurra's company. Ali also has been known to hold grudges, such as when Dark Raven injured Kurra and Somo and left her for dead. She has shown to be extremely emotional and when she believes she has failed someone, she'll have a quiet emotional breakdown until someone calms her down (eg; Billy, Rolly, Somo, Kurra) and bring her in a better mood. History: 'Early life' Not a lot is known about Ali's childhood except for the fact that she may have been orphaned and was met by Dark Raven's daughter Skarlett and trained under her wing, giving her the magic skills she developed later in life. 'Run-ins with the law' As time would eventually pass, Ali often caused a lot of trouble with the people of her realm, particularly with Taiyo Kahn who wanted to keep the peace to his people. Ali continued to amuse herself by stealing whatever was valuable to the eastern realm's inhabitants, showing how selfish she can be. 'Meeting Kurra' One night, she decided to take a giant gem that personally belonged to Taiyo Kahn and used her magic to keep it so well hidden, not even Menie-Funie or Myakos would know where it was. This incident caught the attention of Taiyo Kahn, who sent his ambassador Kurra to set a trap for the thief. Ali managed to use her magic to freeze the guards in time only for Kurra to show up and reveal the gold she was after was fool's gold. Ali tried to outmaneuver the prince of darkness as best as she could, but Kurra eventually captured her and brought her to the Kahn. The eastern crows believed in a thief should receive the death penalty via hanging, however Taiyo Kahn and Kurra made a deal with Ali; She would be spared death if Ali protects Morning land and its inhabitants. Ali, though reluctant, agreed in the condition that she keep the jewel she stole the previous night. 'Ali the hero' ''"I don't give out my name to anyone." -Ali refusing to give her name to Kurra Kurra and Ali came to Morning land and when Kurra asked Ali her name, she stubbornly refused to tell Kurra or anyone else her name. The two crows eventually got wind that Chick was captured and needed to be rescued from Moles. Ali assisted Rolly by using her magic to keep her on the stronger pieces of ice. Ali got Chick to safety, but was pulled under the freezing water by a stray rope from the battle. Just as she was about to drown and freeze to death, Kurra managed to cut the rope and bring her back to the surface. Ali gratefully thanked Kurra and finally told him and the human heroes her name, forming a friendship with them. Somo and forming Team Night Ali accompanied Kurra, Billy and the other humans on multiple missions, including going to a fishing village polluted by a factory Saltim ran. They got a ride into the village by the local fishing boater Shu who explained the situation. Kurra, Ali and the others went to Shu's home and accidentally mistook his younger brother Somo for him mainly because of the multiple similarities between them except the different colored loincloths. Although she wasn't present during Rolly's self-mission to help Somo's village, she was present to help drive Saltim out and form a friendship with Somo. The three Dark Realmers returned to the Forest Village and formed Team Night for the first time. When Ali asked about the name, Meri-Meri answered the answer will come to her in due time. Cutting ties with Skarlett One day, Ali accompanied Kurra so that he could show her a new defensive maneuver in case someone uses a projectile attack. Before she could try it, Skarlett appeared behind them with Rolly tied up in one hand. Just before Ali could fight, Skarlett told her to hear her out as she told the history between her and Ali, to Kurra's shock. Skarlett then told Ali that the two could be together again and just as Ali was about to accept Skarlett's offer, the crow princess went on to say that when the two conquered Morning land in the name of her father, Ali smacked her and proclaimed she'll never change. In a fit of rage, Ali activated the same maneuver Kurra had shown her and was able to deflect a dagger Skarlett was saving to kill Rolly. Ali then told Skarlett to get out of her home and her life, causing the princess to flee in dismay. The young crow then broke down into tears and Kurra knelt beside her, clutching her head in order to calm her down. Both Kurra and her then promised each other to protect one another from both Raven and Skarlett. ''Relationships: 'Billy Hatcher' Ali seems to enjoy Billy's appearance, mainly because she sees him as an easy target to ask to do small assignments. Billy often times does go into small fights with Ali almost to the point of fisticuffs until either Somo or Bantam break it up. They are both more or less allies that need to work together to defeat Dark Raven and his army. 'Rolly Roll' ''"I give everything I have to make sure you don't get hurt Doll eyes, so don't talk to me about being selfish!" -Ali angrily telling Rolly not to call her selfish Rolly and Ali share an arch-rivalry with each other for different reasons. Rolly views her as selfish and uptight whereas Ali views Rolly as just another cute product for the boys to go after. They help each other if the situation demands it and often times they communicate just well. Chick Poacher Ali often at times sees Chick as a nuisance and she's good at keeping that information to herself. However, she did seem grateful towards the small human child for saving her from Dark Corvo and even acknowledged him as a good friend. This information doesn't stop Ali from pranking him from time to time in the most annoying way possible. Bantam Scrambled Ali acts the most like an adult towards Bantam, mostly because he's a good influence on her. She even refers to him as a good person in general and her pranks and arguments seem to be less harsh when they are in conversation one on one with each other. Skarlett "Haven't you forgotten that it was I who saved your life?" -Skarlett reminding Ali of her past Skarlett at first acted very motherly towards Ali and took her under her wing to teach her the ways of magic. After trying to persuade Ali to come back so that they could help Raven rule Morning land, Ali furiously chased her away, with Skarlett vowing to see Ali break apart from her own magic. Dark Raven "You hurt Kurra, you'll have to deal with me next!" -Ali showing her hatred towards Raven Ali holds a major grudge against Raven after injuring her friends and leaving her for dead. Dark Raven himself seems to acknowledge Ali as an adversary and has tried to destroy her on multiple occasions. Somo Ali and Somo have a strong relationship with each and often times have good chemistry. The two share a sort of brother/sister relationship and Somo does get upset when someone mistreats her in some way. Kurra "Love. That's it! I'm in love with Kurra!" -Ali admitting to herself that she's in love with Kurra Ali at first didn't acknowledge nor listen to Kurra. When Kurra saved her from drowning, Ali became more attached to him, To the point of her playfully teasing him. Ali then realized that both she and Kurra were in love with each other, but seemed too shy or hesitant to admit it to one another. Morning landers The people of Morning land tend to shy away from Ali because of her heritage, something that Ali doesn't seem to mind. After forming Team Night however, she became very dedicated to protect their lives, whether they want their help or not. ''Quotes: ''"May not be a giant egg shard, but it'll do for now..." -stealing the gem from the eastern crows "You dodged my attack!? What are you!?" -becoming frightened of Kurra "Ali. You asked me what my name was. My name is Ali." -politely introducing herself to Kurra and his friends "I steal for fun and even I find this depressing..." -arriving at Somo's village "Why choose a name like Team Night?" -asking Meri-Meri about the name of her team "Get out of my hut! Get out of my village! '''GET OUT OF MY LIFE!!"' -finally cutting ties with Skarlett "Kurra, I hope your mission goes well." -minutes before being kidnapped by Corvo "You two are the best!" -showing her love for her team "Let's do this! '''Night barrage!"' -performing the Night barrage with Kurra Category:crows Category:sorcerers Category:anti-heroes Category:main characters Category:Females